


when the stars go blue

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt #67 - pretend: She remembers when they were children, trying to get him to participate in her game, but he was more interested in drawing in the sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the stars go blue

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a prompt challenge on Tumblr

Somehow, the club ended up at the beach. Tomoko and Ryuusei were discussing something under an umbrella, Miu and JK were taking turns teasing Shun in the water, Ohsugi-sensei was atop a rock, making sure there weren’t any shenanigans going on under his watchful eyes.

Yuuki sets up a towel and umbrella of her own beside Kengo before she sits down and watches the rest of the club members. Out of the corner of her eye, she catches Gentarou, molding the wet sand into a castle.

She giggles when he grabs a nearby stick and begins adding shapes onto his little towers.

She looks down at her feet, remembering when they were much smaller and wearing white sandals similar to what they were wearing right now. She remembers when they were children, trying to get him to participate in her game, but he was more interested in drawing in the sand.

“Gen-chan, you need to stop drawing in the sand and keep up with the game!” she called out, her pigtails bouncing lightly with each step she took towards him.

“But Yuuki, this game’s silly… Let’s make figures with the sand instead!” he replied, beginning to gather sand in a little mound.

“But I want to play this game, Gen-chan! I’m supposed to pretend to be a successful astronaut and you need to defend me from the bad guys that are after my space secrets!” she says.

Gentarou looks at her and then back at the sand. He taps his fist to his open palm and then jumps up, taking her hands in his.

“Okay, we’ll play that, but we should make figures of ourselves with the sand, you know, to go along with the game!”

Yuuki blinks and then nods, saying, “Okay, we can do that. Thank you, Gen-chan!”

She thinks about how horrible the figures looked, crumbling under the pressure of slightly pudgy 7 year old fingers. She stands and begins walking over to Gentarou.

When she’s close enough to him, she says, “Gen-chan, you need to stop drawing in the sand and keep up with the game!”

He looks up to see her standing behind him. She smiles when she sees that he remembers. He meets her smile with a grin and waves the stick he was using to draw in the sand slightly in her direction.

“But Yuuki, this game’s silly… Let’s make figures with the sand instead!”

Her smile grows bigger and she places her hand in his, his fingers idly stroking across her knuckles. She kneels next to him, purposely bumping his shoulder with hers and begins gathering the sand, saying, “They’ll be even better this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song of the same name by Bethany Joy Lenz and Tyler Hilton (it's a cover).


End file.
